bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashleigh Wood
|SocialMediaInputAnyText = 1 |TwitterUserName = ashleiighwoodx|NominationsReceived(BB1) = 1 (Week 1)|hometown = Calgary, AB|occupation = Unemployed|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = ashleighwoodxx}} Ashleigh Wood is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 3. Ashleigh played very loyally and under the radar that didn't get her nominated until the final 6 stage of the game. She chose Pilar Nemer to be her main ally and real Final 2 deal since she felt her showmance Zach Oleynik would've won the game against her and felt she had a much better shot with Pilar. She was underestimated by HG's and fans for being a weak competitor in the beginning of the game but eventually turned out to be a strong competitor to win the game winning 1 HOH and 3 POV'S. She is also known for breaking the record for most Veto wins by a female in the whole Big Brother Canada series so far. She was evicted by the sole vote of her ally Godfrey at the final 3. She was the 10th and final member of the jury, but when the jury shrunk to 9 after Jordan Parhar was evicted by Sarah Hanlon, Ashleigh became the 9th and final member of the jury instead. Biography Ashleigh Wood is a 21-year-old who is unemployed from Calgary, Alberta. She has six brothers and one sister, and describes herself as a "tomboy" due to having so many brothers. She claims to dislike people who "are full of themselves", and believes "having no filter" will hinder her game. Player History - Big Brother Canada 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *Ashleigh is the first houseguest from Big Brother Canada to win three POV's in a row, and the first female houseguest to win three consecutive POV's in Big Brother US & Canada, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. She is also the fourth houseguest to do so overall, after James Zinkand from Big Brother 9 (US) and Shane Meaney and Frank Eudy from Big Brother 14 (US). *Ashleigh was the youngest female houseguest in Big Brother Canada 3. *Ashleigh was the last houseguest to be nominated for eviction in Big Brother Canada 3. The first time she was nominated it was in the final 6 stage of the game *Ashleigh was the first female houseguest in Big Brother Canada to win more than one Power of Veto and is now tied for most POV wins with Emmett Blois , Jon Pardy and Nick Paquette. *Every time Ashleigh was nominated (outside of the finale, where there was no POV), she won the POV. *Both times Ashleigh voted with the minority it was to evict Godfrey Mangwiza. *Ashleigh is the first houseguest in Big Brother Canada to be dethroned as HOH, since Brittnee Blair was able to make her own nominations with the coup d'Etat. *Ashleigh is the second Big Brother Canada houseguest to win the Power of Veto during both parts of the Double Eviction Week, Peter Brown is the first. **She is the only houseguest to be vetoed off the block during both halves of a double eviction. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Jury Members Category:3rd Place